Tentative testing of amalgams made from splat cooled Ag-Sn-Cu alloys with additions of tellurium, showing improved amalgam properties, will be continued with the goal of locating the alloy in this system with the best clinical properties. Fundamental structure studies to determine the reason for the improved qualities will be continued. Other alloy systems will be prepared and tested with the object of suppressing or eliminating the detrimental Sn-Hg phase in the amalgam.